


What Remains

by Geonn



Category: Supernatural, The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crack, Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Simpson reminisces about what remains of her family. A short mash-up AU combining Supernatural and the Simpsons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Was übrig bleibt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659483) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



She remembers the simple times, the times when her worst fear was getting a B on a test. She sits on the curb outside the hotel room and looks at their car. Their latest car, she should say. The station wagon is long gone. Something from a candy-colored fantasy. She has a cigarette between two fingers, but she hasn't bothered taking a drag since that first, sweet inhale. She flicks the end and ash fell to the pavement.

Sometimes it feels like they lived inside of a bubble for those few years. It felt like a lifetime passed at 742 Evergreen Terrace. Sure bad things happened from time to time, but they made it through. As a family.

Lisa sees Bart crossing the parking lot with a plastic bag of Styrofoam containers. When he's close enough she asks, "What did you get?"

"Barbeque."

"Gross." She wrinkles her nose, but she knows she'll eat it. She can't afford to be a vegetarian when she isn't sure where their next meal is coming from. He walks past her, and she hears the hotel room door open. The TV is playing loud, filling the silence that Maggie can't fill herself. Lisa still remembers breaking down that door, seeing the Harken perched on top of her little sister. The rock salt killed it, but not before the damage was done. Maggie would never speak again. Because Lisa had been a little late, a little slow on the uptake.

Lisa finally takes another drag off her cigarette. She closes her eyes and imagines she was sitting on the stairs again, watching her father sit with Mr. Flanders in the living room. She remembers her father's anger. "What happened to Marge, the thing that killed her! You won't find that in some book!"

And then he was gone. He changed that day. A change so sudden and terrifying that it threatened to erase all the good memories she had of him. That was the day the training started. He took Bart with him on the road, but Lisa and Maggie had to stay home. Out of danger. Lisa came up with their attack plans, and she kept them alive. And then one day Bart woke her up, muddy and dripping blood onto the carpet.

"Homer's on a hunting trip and I haven't heard from him in a few days."

And so began the new phase of their life. Lisa said goodbye to college, to a normal life, and climbed into the car. They left Springfield behind. She doesn't even know if it would feel like home or not if they ever actually go back.

"Lis," Bart says from the doorway. "We're not saving you any unless you get your butt in here."

"I'm coming," Lisa says. She drops the cigarette and smashes it with her shoe. Once she was a little blonde girl in a cute red dress. Now her hair is stringy and dirty, her blouse still red but her jeans torn at the knee. Her Mary Janes were now surplus army boots. The better to kick down doors with. She looks up into the sky and wonders what their next job will be. She wonders if it will be the one they don't win.

She's not going to waste time worrying about it. She turns and goes back into the hotel room where her family is waiting.


End file.
